The Lantern Festival
by winterhearts
Summary: Hinata wishes for one boy at the Lantern Festival, while another one has her attention. Who will she choose, Kiba or Naruto? One-shot. NaruHina and HinaKiba included.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did, Hinata and Naruto would be together by now:P Author's note: I'm a big NaruHina fan, but in this story, I decided to experiment with a different pairing... 

_Look at the two of them...they look so happy together,_ I thought. I saw Naruto and Sakura enjoying themselves at the Konoha Lantern Festival. Sakura looked really pretty in a dark pink kimono, and had her hair done up in a bun. Naruto was wearing an orange kimono, and carried a pink lantern in his hands.

"Naruto...let's go to the temple so we can make a wish on our lantern!" Sakura told Naruto excitedly. Here in Konoha, making wishes on rice paper and burning them in lanterns is a special tradition during the Lantern Festival. The belief is that if you burn the paper, your wish will come true.

I looked up at the pitch-black night sky. I could make a thousand wishes on a thousand scrolls of rice paper, but I'd never get who I really want...Uzumaki Naruto. Yes, I know I've been crushing on him since our genin days and never told him how I feel, but still...I thought he'd know I liked him. I thought he wouldn't be as dense as everyone makes him out to be. I guess I was wrong...in a way. He sure could tell that Sakura had feelings for him, though.

I told Neji my problem, and you know what he said? "It's because you're too shy, Hinata. You think Naruto will automatically know how you feel? Just get over him, Hinata-sama. That baka's not worth your time," he said.

Judging by how crappy I feel now, Neji's advice did not help me. I was still upset that Naruto was with Sakura. I'm trying to be happy...I really am! But it's hard for me. Very hard.

Naruto and Sakura headed my way, and I bit my lip. Sakura smiled at me.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! How are you enjoying the festival?" she chirped. I smiled and nodded.

"Fine," I said softly.

"Hate to chat and run, but Naruto and I are going to the temple," said Sakura.

"I was just heading there," I replied.

"You were? Cool! What are you going to wish for, Hinata?" Naruto asked me. I blushed.

"Um...I can't tell you. It would be embarrassing to tell you and then not have my wish come true," I said to him. Naruto just laughed. Sigh...his laugh is so cute!

"Don't think that way, Hinata!" said Naruto. "But you don't have to share if you don't want to."

"Naruto! C'mon, let's go!" Sakura ordered Naruto. He flashed a grin at me and let Sakura drag him away. I smiled back at him and followed the couple to the Asuka Temple.

HINAHINAHINA

A lot of people were at Asuka Temple tonight. They were writing their wishes on rice paper, then grinning, gasping, and laughing as the paper burned to a crisp in their paper lanterns. Those people were filled with hope that the wishes they made would come true. I sighed. I wished that I could get excited about making paper lantern wishes, but when the guy of your dreams is going out with one of your best friends, how can you be happy about silly little wishes.

"Hinata! We've been looking for you!" said Kiba. Akamaru, who was sitting contentedly on top of Kiba's head, barked happily. Shino was with Kiba and Akamaru. I couldn't help but crack a smile at my teammates. I hadn't seen them for the entire week we'd been away from school for vacation.

"Hey, you guys," I told them. Kiba waved, and Shino grunted.

"What are you going to wish for, Hinata?" asked Kiba. "Romance?" He winked at me, and I blushed. I knew he was talking about Naruto.

"Don't be silly, Kiba. Naruto-kun is Sakura-chan's boyfriend," I told Kiba. "I don't have a shot with him."

"Don't say that!" Kiba told me. "And...who says I was talking about _Naruto_?" He grinned, and I blushed again. Why was Kiba making me blush like Naruto used to?

"O..Oh," I squeaked out. Shino smirked.

"You two have fun now," he said. He picked up his lantern, and walked away, chuckling.

I turned to Kiba. "Kiba-kun...do you like me?" I asked. Kiba and I had gotten to be good friends, but I never knew that he saw me as more than a friend! Well, he was pretty cute...

Kiba gulped. "Me? And you? Well...I was just teasing, Hinata. We're friends. It wouldn't be right for us to go out. I'm sorry," he said. He walked away, and I started to cry. How could Kiba joke with me like this? I thought I actually had a shot with him!

Naruto was oblivious to my tears. He and Sakura had made their wishes and burned them in their lanterns. Now, they were looking at the stars out of the temple windows.

Even though the wish was stupid, I made it anyway: _I wish to be with the boy that loves me tonight._

And who knows? Maybe, just maybe...my wish will come true, and Naruto will become my boyfriend.

I smiled, and dropped my rice paper into the lantern, letting it burn.

HINAHINAHINA

"These rice balls and teriyaki sauce are the _best_! Akamaru loves them," Kiba said. He fed his dog another rice ball, and fed himself one, too.

"Hinata...can I please talk to you for a second?" Shino asked me. I raised my eyebrows. Usually, Shino doesn't talk much. Was something wrong?

"Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun, excuse us," I said, bowing my head. Shino took me away from Kiba and his dog so we could talk.

"I know how much you love Naruto-kun," Shino told me. I nodded.

"And?" I asked.

"And...I don't think you really love him," Shino said. I gasped.

"What?" I shrieked. "Are you _crazy_, Shino?" Shino flinched at the loud sound of my voice. I quickly apologized.

"You like Kiba, Hinata. Don't deny it. When he makes a joke or cracks a smile at you, you blush. And you two are very good friends...you would make a good couple," Shino said.

I said nothing. I never really thought that what I felt about Kiba was because I liked him! Sure, there had been some feelings, but I had always pushed them away because of my love for Naruto. Maybe I wasn't in love with Naruto anymore?

"I have to talk to Kiba!" said Hinata. "I think he was nervous to tell me how he feels about me...that's why he told me he was joking around back at Asuka Temple. Thank you, Shino!"

I gave Shino a quick peck on the cheek, and went back to Kiba. As I walked, I heard Shino say, "That Hinata...she gives a nice kiss!"

"Kiba!" I said to Kiba. I saw him about to leave the festival. He turned around, and blushed when he saw me.

"Hinata-chan...I was just leaving," he said. I smiled at him.

"Kiba, I like you. And I hope you feel the same," I told Kiba. "Shino-kun helped me straighten out my feelings.

Kiba blushed again. "Hinata...I was lying to you back in the temple when I said I was joking. I really do like you..but are you sure you're really over Naruto?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said. It was a surprise to hear myself say that word, but in a way, it was also a relief.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Kiba said to me. "You've never been kissed by a boy, have you?"

"No," I replied. "I've never-"

Kiba took my hand. Then, he gave me a short, soft kiss on the lips. That made me blush a bright red color. After a few minutes, I decided to return Kiba's kiss.

I heard chuckling in the distance. I used my Byakugan to see that Shino was spying on us. He gave me a thumbs-up. Oh, that Shino...

"Has your wish come true yet, Hinata?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, Kiba-kun. Has yours?" I asked. Kiba nodded.

"Now, let's get back to the festivities. Akamaru is hungry again, and so am I," Kiba said, rubbing his stomach.

I laughed, and we went back to the festival. Finally, my wish has come true. I was meant to be with Kiba, it seems...and Naruto was meant to be with Sakura. And as for Shino? I don't know who he belongs with, but I'm sure he'll find someone, someday...like me.

**How did you like it? Was it too fluffy? Sappy? Was there OOC-ness? Hit that review button at the bottom of the page to comment**!


End file.
